1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of sharing a function between a plurality of terminals and a terminal thereof, and more particularly, to a method of sharing and thereby executing a function while maintaining a connection between a plurality of terminals and a terminal thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile communication system has been developed to guarantee the activity of a user and to provide a voice service. However, the domain of the mobile communication system has been expanded to a data service area in addition to a voice service area. Various types of additional services using a mobile communication terminal are provided. Accordingly, various multimedia contents, such as movie, music, games, stocks, media, and news, applications, solutions, and software, which are available in the mobile communication terminal, have been developed. Such additional services have been further diversified with the development in technology of providing a communication service, such as a voice call service, a video call service, and a text chat service, over an Internet protocol (IP) network.
Currently, a communication service using an IP network may simply transmit sound, images, and texts between terminals. Therefore, while using the communication service, a user cannot share, with a counter party, audio, video, a photo, and a file such as a document, which the user desires to transfer to the counter party. Also, the user cannot share, with the counter party multimedia data, such as a browser screen, an e-mail screen, and a map screen that is being executed. To transfer a file or multimedia data to a terminal of the counter party while using the communication service, the file or the multimedia data needs to be transmitted over another wired/wireless communication network and thereby can be shared with the counter party.
Accordingly, there is a need for technology capable of achieving more interactive communication by enabling a variety of information to be shared between users during communication.